This invention relates generally to a transportation system for transporting automobiles and more particularly to a multiple automobile transport system for transporting a plurality of automobiles within a standard shipping container.
The marketing of automobiles involves transporting the automobiles from a variety of locations. The automobiles require transporting from a manufacturing facility to a distribution center and finally to the dealer for sale to the public. During the transport of the automobiles, it is important that the automobiles are not damaged which would require repairs and increase the overall cost of the automobiles. In addition to ensuring the safe transport of the automobiles, it is also important that as many automobiles as possible be transported at the same time to reduce the overall transportation costs.
One method of transporting a large number of automobiles at the same time consists of utilizing an overland hauler which is towed by a tractor over highways. While such carrier's are useful for their intended purpose, they expose the automobile to the environment and during transport, the automobiles may be damaged by road grit or rocks flying up from the road. Furthermore, such haulers are not suitable for transporting in ships since they are large and bulky and do not protect the automobiles from the environment.
Another method of transporting automobiles consists of storing the automobiles within shipping containers. This transport system encloses the automobiles and protects them from the outside environment. Currently, there are many ways in which automobiles are shipped within containers.
A first method of loading automobiles within the container consists of individuals driving the automobiles within the container's interior. This method of loading is known as "internal" loading. A problem with internal loading is that little clearance exists between the automobiles and the sides of the container and there is a risk that the automobile doors may be dinged when the drivers exit the automobiles. Also, there is always a risk that human error may result in the automobile being damaged while being driven within the narrow confines of the container. Furthermore, when cars are driven into the interior of the containers, they generally are only loaded upon the container floor and typically, a container only has sufficient length to contain two automobiles on its floor bed.
However, if the container has sufficient height, inclined vehicle carriers may be utilized for transporting the automobiles. Such an inclined vehicle carrier system is illustrated in co-pending U.S. patent application 08/943,539. The inclined ramps of the inclined vehicle carrier system enable two additional automobiles to be transported within the vertical space of the container's interior above the floor bed. Typically, automobiles are driven onto the inclined vehicle carriers prior to the inclined vehicle carriers being loaded within the interior of the container. Once the automobiles are loaded onto the inclined vehicle carriers, the inclined vehicle carriers are handled by fork lifts and deposited within the interior of the container. This technique is referred to as "external loading".
However, in some situations, limitations arise which prevent the utilization of a single vehicle carrier for transporting two automobiles. These limitations may either arise from the size of the shipping container or the size of the automobiles being transported. For instance, some shipping containers have height limitations which limit the incline of an upper automobile support preventing a single vehicle carrier from being used for transporting multiple automobiles. Additionally, some automobiles such as sports utility vehicles or other large automobiles are very large, bulky and heavy. Consequently, positioning two similar sized vehicles of this type onto a single vehicle carrier results in a vehicle carrier which cannot be handled by forklifts due to the extreme weight. Additionally, due to the size of these vehicles in combination with the height limitations of a shipping container, if one automobile were to be positioned directly beneath an inclined one, the angle required would be too steep to be feasible.
Thus, there is a need for a new system which will enable more than two automobiles to be transported within a standard container in a manner which is not unduly cumbersome. Furthermore, such a system should be designed to facilitate in the easy handling of the respective automobiles during the loading and unloading from a shipping container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transportation system which will enable more than two automobiles to be transported simultaneously within the interior of a container;
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a horizontal pallet design which may be utilized with an inclined automobile support to enable more than two automobiles to be transported simultaneously within the interior of a shipping container;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism providing for the connectability of pallets enabling the removal of automobiles within the interior of a shipping container to be achieved in an orderly manner;
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique pallet design for transporting large vehicles.